Fons Adae
by Sissi
Summary: [AU - FF - formerly known as Angel's Tears] Could God have planned everything? Could He have traced this strange plan to unite two hearts so different yet so similar at the same time? Love can conquer it all; well, can it surpass mortality?
1. Default Chapter

Fons Adae 

By: Sissi

Disclaimer: MKR is not mine, I can only wish.

Prologue

            The sky above their heads was illuminated by glowing stars, their brightness engulfing their entire bodies, sending them waves of warmth and pleasure. Closing their eyes, and slumping their shoulders, white angelic beings with light hair flew across this same dark velvet which surrounded and englobed the universe, their hands outstretched, as if trying to take their Creator's hands. 

            The rustle of wings alerted the figure of an old man with a long beard sitting on a big and old throne, his long fingers stroking his face thoughtfully. The angels who were singing near him, their beautiful and sweet voices calming his troubled heart, ceased to sing, their eyes watching the two being entering the holy place. 

            Kneeling down on the cold marble floor, with their heads down, the two angels waited for their mission. Murmurs started spreading throughout the room, and the two angels forced their faces to remain unfazed. Yet, as their eyes stared back at the empty floor, their ears could distinguish the naïve curiosity aroused with their approach. Clenching her hands, Fuu awaited her Father's words. 

            Silence. The brief sound of the other presence beside her and that was all. Her golden hair tumbled slightly over her eyes, and suddenly, a pale hand cleared her vision. She gasped.

            Eagle gazed lovingly at her, his warm eyes searching hers for any hint of trouble. She smiled slightly at him, her silent answer to his worry. A small cough behind them and they turned their heads, opening their mouths to utter a quick excuse. 

            Shaking his hand in front of their faces, God stopped them before they could even start speaking. Lifting a silver goblet to his lips, he drank from the elixir until his eyes closed, and his back slumped forward. 

            "Father?" Fuu tried carefully, receiving no response. Turning her gaze to Eagle, she tried again, "Father?"

            She almost fell from her place fue to her surprise if not for Eagle's strong arms holding her protectively against him, averting her fall. God rose from his throne and walked in their  direction, his deep eyes staring at the blue planet floating aimlessly behind them. 

            Closing their wings, and rising as well, they bowed to their creator, awaiting his orders. He merely continued watching the planet, admiring its once beauty, now destroyed by human beings. His creatures. 

            Sighing in defeat, he turned his sorrowful eyes to his beloved angels, memorizing their delicate features and light colours. They looked to much like human beings, but differently from them, they would never leave his side, ever. They would remain forever with him, for their bodies were made of the same particles as the stars, not of flesh and blood. 

            Caressing Eagle's cheek, and kissing Fuu's forehead, he patted their heads and sat on his throne, drinking some more of the goblet. Licking his lips, he swirled the red liquid, gazing at the small turbulance he created with the movement. Men have almost searched for this, he thought tiredly. 

            "Human beings have disappointed me lately. War, famish... I don't understand them. What more do they want? Have I not given them enough?" He asked more to himself, his bottled up confusion and anger echoing throughout the room. 

            "It is not your fault, Father. It was their choice," Eagle replied, his voice as calm as ever. His placid face eased his Father's heart. 

            "Is it true what you say? I am not sure, for they are my sons as well, and so I have failed. I do not know what to about them. Shall I destroy the planet? Shall I annihilate this species? What should I do?" 

            He made quick and troubling gestures with his hands in front of him, his face contorted into one of worry. He sighed, stopping moving his hands and placing them languidly on his lap. 

            "Go to Earth and tell me what to do. I will give you one year. Now, go." He motioned them with his hand and closed his eyes, ending the meeting.

            Opening their wings, and pushing the air away, they took off, flying in the sky, among the stars and other celestial creatures. Slowly, ever so slowly, white feathers fell to the floor, touching it and forming a small puddle of gentleness. 

            A rain of feathers.    

TBC...

A/N: Yes, this story, formely known as Angel's Tears is being rewritten. The plot is going to be the same, though there will be some changes, like Fuu and Ferio's love development. It will be much slower, and hopefully, sweeter. The writing style will also be quite different; better and deeper. I am sorry for the ones who were expecting for any near-future updates. I can only promise that this story is going to be much better. Thanks for your understanding.

Sissi 


	2. Chapter One

Fons Adae 

By: Sissi

Disclaimer: MKR is not mine. 

Chapter One

            Fuu raised her hand and protected her sensitive eyes from the sunlight, which was blinding her vision. The action, though, did not help much for she saw a myriad of colours behind her eyelids. Yellow, blue, green, red... so many colours, she wondered to herself. 

            A slight touch on her shoulder brought her back to reality. She blinked twice before turning to the person. She smiled when she saw who it was. 

            "Hello, Eagle," she greeted him, her eyes sparkling with contentment. She turned back to her surroundings, studying the new environment. They were on top of a busines building, watching the people hurrying themselves below them, just like tiny ants, the only difference being the fact that they were working for themselves, individually. No feeling of group. 

            "It's your first time on Earth, isn't it?" Eagle asked. Fuu nodded, not tearing her eyes away from the movement below. She looked like a tiny child watching for the first time a movie. 

            "What about you?" she asked. He did not answer immediately, and she lokked at him. His mouth formed a grim line, and his eyes were far away, as if remembering something of a remote past. 

            "I've been here before," he told her. Pause. "In 1789". 

            She nodded. Patting the place beside her, he walked to her side and rested his chin on the palm of his right hand, watching the sky instead. He did not feel at ease watching people.

            "Were you the angel of death at that time?"

            "Yes."

            "I see." She murmured, and put her hand on top of his. 

"Sometimes, I believe that what Hobbes said whas exactly the opposite. Men do not give up their freedom to have peace." He settled his eyes on the people below.  

"They should slow down," he muttered to himself, frowning when a mother sighed tiredly at her child who had started crying. The woman knelt beside him, patted his head, whispered some kind words, relaxing the toddler, and lifted him in her arms, hugging him with love.

"I think they're unique with their strange sense of time", Fuu whispered, her lips pouting slightly. She touched the railing with slender fingers, tracing the cold bar that should prevent people from falling. 

"I'm sorry about what happened during your last stay on Earth..." she whispered. She pressed his hand with more force, either to comfort him or to comfort herself.

            The French people were only fighting for freedom and for what they thought was right. Yet, so much had been spilt... so much sadness...

            Death... Human beings were afraid of death, while angels had the entire eternity to themselves. What would she do if she only had eighty years to exist? And does it hurt to die? To feel one's life escape from the material body and reach the perfectness of God's presence?

            "Why don't we go to the library?" Eagle asked, turning and heading to the door linked to the stairs. He opened it with a small click, and entered, leaving Fuu behind. She frowned, lifted her face to the blue, limpid and clear sky. The fresh smell of green leaves and blossoming flowers reached her nostrils, yet she smelled nothing. To her, it was only air. Nothing special about it. 

            "Wait for me," she yelled after him, her tiny feet barely touching the floor. Every step was as light as feather, giving off the impression she was flying. She was indeed flying. 

                                                              *

                                                            ***

                                                          *****

                                                                        ***

                                                                          *

            Hooded creatures lurked around the huge room consisted of shelves with thousand of books, some old while others were new, the distinct smell of ink printed on new sheets of paper permeating the air. Fuu pulled down her own hood, and reached one of the most secluded areas. 

            It was dimmly lit, with dark shadows playing around the wing, moving from one place to the other, as if they were alive. The books were, in general, old, the papers turning yellower as time passed, dust being accumulated between one book and the other. She tipped her chin upwards and spotted a certain book she wanted to read. 

            Lifting her arm, she caught it with ease and brought it to her chest, marveling at the mysteriousness the it contained. Opening it with shaky hands, she started to read. 

            Cecilia Skotbu... the girl who was dying...

            She closed it with a snap, her cheeks inflaming as her consciousness scolded her. She should not be reading books of that sort. However, her curiosity, one of her flaws as a matter of fact, would not leave her alone. It kept nagging at the back of her mind, even with her trying to push it down, to no avail. 

            She left it in its original place and wandered around, reading the title of other books, reading some paragraphs and closing them afterwards. She let her mind work by itself, and no sooner had she done that, she found herself back in that same dark corner, reaching for that book again. 

            Cecilia Skotbu, the girl who was dying and who met an angel. She opened the book again, flipping through it, stopping when she reached an interesting part. The moment she was trying to explain the sensations of eating Christmas candies or smelling a fragrance that could remind one of the past. 

            One sentence caught her attention, though. She squinted her eyes, paying attention to each word, which held the secret she oh so wanted to decipher. 

            _Sometimes, something can be so good that hurts. _

            She widened her eyes, not believing the words. Could it be possible? She pinched her arms, but felt nothing. She arched a brow, and then remembered she could feel nothing. She would not be able to prove that statement. Sighing in defeat, she moved to some other topic, somethings she could find out whether it was true or not. 

            As her fingers traced the lines so full of letters, some strange darkness prevented her from seeing clearly. She raised her face and saw Eagle, watching her with serious eyes. He touched her hand and took the book from her, reading the paragraph that had risen her curiosity, the title and the author of the work. 

            "Jostein Gaardner?" He asked, placing the light object on the nearby shelf. Fuu nodded, her fingers fiddling with the fabric of her hood. She pursed her lips as she waited for his reproach. Nothing. Silence followed soon after his question, which had been dripping with amusement. 

            "I see... You're one curious angel, Fuu," he teased, touching her shoulder and squeezing it with fondness. Fuu smiled back, a sheepish smile plastered on her face. Relief flodded throughout her entire being. If she had blood and vessels, she would be blushing by then. 

            "I just want to know what it feels like being human," she replied, taking the book and placing it back on the right shelf. Eagle nodded, following her movements with his red eyes. He did not take off his hands from her shoulder. 

            "You have eternity, Fuu, and that should be enough," he told her, turning around and leaving her to her thouhts. 

            "Would you rather live forever than to feel? To see? To smell? To ... love ?" she asked him when he almost disappeared behind a corner. He came to a stop when he heard her question. He clenched his fists, not looking directly at her eyes. Time passed, yet neither moved. 

            Tic-tac, tic-tac...

            "I am happy with my love for Father. What about you?" he asked, not answering, at all, her question. The other angel bit her bottom lip, pondering over the matter. She straighted her long white dress, fixing some invisible wrinkle. She sighed. 

            "I don't know," she started, not finishing her sentence, her voice getting weaker and weaker as it travelled through the air. 

            "Why were you thinking about this subject?" Eagle asked, pressing her. Fuu turned around and went to his side, taking his hand and caressing it with light strokes. 

            "Curiosity, I believe," she confessed, grinning sheepishly at him. He shook his head, his light bangs touhing his forehead with the same lightness as Fuu's motions. He cupped her heart shaped face and stared deep in her eyes. 

            "Don't trouble yourself," he murmured, kissing her cheek, his lips touching her skin with warmth. She closed her eyes and nodded. 

            "I won't," she said, earning another kiss, this time, on her forehead. He pinched her cheek, and left. She watched as his back disappeared after behind long shelves. The hooded figured returned, and Fuu lifted her own hood, hiding her face from the other angels, the ones resposible for the knowledge in the world. 

            She left the library and settled herself in the park belonging to the owner of the library, located in front of it. It was a beautiful pleace, really. Regal trees stood far from each other, with small pink and white flowers beside each of them, creating a natural fence to protect and to befriend them. She strolled to a tree, its long and senile branches swinging as a strong wind blew by. It caressed her skin, and played with her golden hair, making it fly around her like tentacles made of gold. 

            A somewhat big animal approached her, sniffing her legs and barking loudly, its eyes shining with mischief. Fuu knelt down in front of it and patted its head, laughing when it growled with pleasure. 

            "What is he doing?" a male voice asked, running to the same spot as she and the dog were. The dog barked in protest when the caress stopped, and howled when Fuu's hand touched it again, this time, scratching the back of its ears.

            "Ahn, I don't know, but he looks happy," a female voice affirmed, and soon after it, the owner of the voice appeared. Fuu was startled to see red hair and red eyes so full of life. The young girl had a very strong spirit, just like fire. She would have been a wonderful priestress  of fire, if they still had the custom of believing in magic. 

            "Well, he looks weird like this," a green haired boy replied, scratching his head and eyeing Hikari with a dubious look. He shrugged. "I guess animals are animals," and received a punch on the head.

            "Hey!" Hikaru shouted, embracing her pet with love, almost choking it to death. The girl suddenly stood up and looked around, her brows furrowed together. 

            "What's up?" Ferio asked. He tapped her shoulder, and when she did not answer back, he pinched her arm.

            "Hey!" she said indignantly, rubbing the red spot and glaring daggers at him. 

            "You didn't answer me, I thought you were daydreaming about your charming prince," he teased, earning an intense blush as a reply. He laughed at her reaction, shaking his head with amusement. "You're too pure, you know that?" he asked. 

            "Well, for your information, I just felt something, like someone watching us."

            He arched a brow. "Oh, really? I don't see anyone." 

            "Well, why do you think I was so perplexed?"

            "You were perplexed? So that face you made was because you were perplexed? Well, you have a funny face, then."

            She slapped him in the arm. "Stop kidding and let's go home. I don't feel well here," she murmured, holding his hand and taking a laughing Ferio behind. Hikari followed his master, but stopped some metres away. He looked back and barked at Fuu. 

            "Bye Hikari," she said, waving her hand and watching the couple leave the park. She smiled. The girl had felt her, she wondered to herself. That was...interesting. 

            The boy... he had felt nothing, only kept teasing the poor girl. Oh well, she thought to herself. She placed her hand on her chest, feeling strangely warm.  

            "Found something interesting?" a voice asked from behind her. The edges of her lips turned upwards at her visitor.

            "Maybe".

            She followed the other angel, but one thought kept replaying in her mind: the boy's dashing eyes. His golden eyes, the same colour as the sun. The same colour as her golden locks. Eyes so full of life and so different from hers.

Green... 

Unfeeling. 

TBC 


	3. Chapter Two

Fons Adae

By: Sissi

Disclaimer: MKR is not mine.

Chapter Two

            The Sun was a huge star whose light illuminated Earth and other planets of the Solar System. Its warmth coaxed the animals and human beings to leave the deep sleep they were in and to face a new bright day. It also provoked the water to keep flowing in its liquid form, the trees to keep producing organic material and to keep producing oxygen to the planet, so necessary to life. Water, oxygen and food. Was it possible that a mere shining star could do so much? Did their lives depend on a star? 

            Watching the sun set with eyes down cast, Fuu sat on top of a green hill, her long legs crossed beneath her. Touching the humid grass with her fingers, moistering them with the morning dew that had not dried yet with the sunlight, she wondered what people usually did at that hour. They were probably drinking tea or watching television, she thought wistfully. 

            "A penny for your thoughts," a husky voice whispered beside her. She smiled and turned to Eagle, studying his handsome and fragile features. They truly looked alike, with their light skin and bone structures. The colour of his hair, though, was different, a pale blond, almost considered silver. She coughed, pulling that thought out of her mind. 

            "What should we do now?" she asked, resting her head on his shoulder. He played with her hair, tossing it around, feeling its silky texture before answering. 

            "I don't know; maybe we could check people around?" he suggested. She nodded her head, yet stayed in the same position, marveling as the time passed, as the calm breeze blew by, the tranquility of the scenery forever imprinted in her mind. The yellow and orange leaves that had fallen on the green soil had taken off, flying and spreading throughout the landscape, almost as if their journey on Earth was not finished yet; they still had something else to accomplish. 

            He embraced her, sneaking his arms around her shoulders and pulling her against his chest, smelling her sweet perfume of innocence. She hugged him back, unsure arms touching the skin of his neck and staying there. 

            "Ready?" he asked, while he pulled her away. She watched him with curious eyes, but nodded all the same. He stood up and offered a hand to her, which she accepted without thinking twice. As their fingers entwined, they walked down the hill alone, the greenery soothing their hearts and their doubts. Fuu wondered whether this beauty would remain after the fatidic year, for the planet's fate was upon their hands.

            Could she bear the knowledge of the fact that she could be the responsible for the extinction of such a wonderful place? Her heart thumped loudly in her ribcage, and she sighed to herself. If it depended on her heart, she would perish with the planet. Now, her mind... it was something else. 

            Could she?     

                                                                           *

                                                                         ***

*****

                                                                         ***

                                                                           *

            Ferio banged his head against his literature book, sighing to himself as he read the same paragraph again. It was somewhat frustrating to be able to understand a complicated poem, yet not understand why so many romantic poets killed themselves. They thought that death was a form of escaping from the real and horrendous world. 

            Okay, he could understand the horrendous part. Now, why death? Why not gather  enough courage and face the harsh reality? Yes, it would be harder, and yes, we would all die in the end, but why not enjoy what life has to offer? He scratched his head, eyeing the book with tired eyes. 

            Sighing and tossing his dark bangs away from his eyes, he stood up and left the study room, not before collecting his various books which were lying innocently on the table. Grabbing them in a quick swift motion, he tossed them into his bag and left the quiet room. 

            He opened the cold metal door and breathed in deeply, expanding his chest with the motion. The air smelled of adventure, a strange wave of adrenaline pumping through his veins. He could feel it – something incredible would happen that day. He tilted his head to the side, pondering over the subject. 

            His stomach grumbled and he smiled sheepishly to the people who were around him, not that they had payed any attention to the grumble provoked by his hungry body. They were, actually, concentrated on the day, on their work, and on their lives. A single foreign life was not important to their existence, to their happiness.

            Ferio shrugged and decided to walk around, hand in his pockets and a bag slung around his shoulders. He looked like he cared for nothing in the world, as if he would not miss a thing were he to die that day or the next. Somehow, he looked like an outast with his odd green hair and exotic golden eyes. He looked like he belonged nowhere, though deep in his soul, he wanted to belong to a special place, or maybe to a special person. He wanted to feel needed, loved. Essential. 

            His legs took him to the Central Market, where people could buy the best food from the entire city. People of various ages were there, choosing     and groping fruits, screaming at the vendors for daring to sell something so expensive. A myriad of colours greeted his eyes, the different brands of clothes mixed with the different human features and faces making the scene almost unreal. It was almost a rainbow made of living creatures, moving creatures who did not notice the wonders of life. The different colours, instead of being easily detected, were all mixed up, like a cauldron and the colours, the secret ingredients.  

            Some fruits had fallen from their original place, and after being stepped on, they had lost their original form, consisting now of a dark and smelly juice. No one seemed to care how dirty the place looked – people kept walking around, screaming, nodding and  shaking their heads – nor how they dirtied the place. They kept throwing litter on the ground – paper, rotten food, empty and useless wooden boxes.  

            The day was still warm, considering the fact that it was already halt past four. The sky had lost some of its blue colour; it was getting redder and yellower, the colours of a sweet tropical fruit named mango. He licked his lips at the thought, patting his belly with certain anxiousness. 

            Mangoes... it reminded him of warmth, of friendliness and of passion. The image of sand and clear blue ocean, whose waves hit the coast, made him feel warm inside. Ah, how he wished to be in a warm place, to bask in the sunlight, to what life has to offer, so different from those weird romantic poets. No, he would never give up life, it was too precious to be thrown away. He could feel life, and that was enough for him. Did it matter that he belonged to nowhere?   

            A small child walked to his side and tugged at his pants. He looked down and saw a small girl looking hopefully at him, her eyes so full of that known liquid called tears. She sniffed and rubbed a small hand against her eyes. 

            "I'm lost," she whispered, her voice almost lost to his ears. She sniffed once again, looking around her, trying to discover what a strange world she was in. Those giants were everywhere; where was her mommy?

            Ferio knelt down beside her and patted her hand, smiling as gently as possible, caressing her hair with light fingers. "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find her," he assured her. He stood up and looked around, frowning as the task seemed almost impossible. There were so many women!

            He stared down at the child and sighed inwardly, running a hand through his hair. What a bad luck, he murmured to himself. He scratched his head, opened his bag and took out some candies he had bought earlier. He offered them to her, and when she smiled and took them with one single grasp, he laughed to himself. 

            He patted her head and offered his hand, this time, without any candy. She pouted, crossed her arms over her chest and pretended to ignore him, her tears already forgotten. With the corners of her eyes, she gazed at the bare hand, and kept pouting. Eventually, not without some inner protest, she placed her tiny hand in his. Ferio held her hand securedly inside his palm, protecting that fragile being. 

            He looked at his wristwatch and widened his eyes, for it was getting late. A cold wind blew by and the girl shivered, her rosy lips trembling like a dry leaf almost falling to the ground. He looked around. The market was still in full swing, they would never find her mother. What to do?

            The girl shivered again, and Ferio knelt down and after motioning for her to embrace him by the neck, he stood up, with a grinning child hanging around his neck. He secured her with his arms, and when they were done, Ferio started walking to a cafeteria. His stomach grumbled again. 

            "Are you hungry?" he asked her. She nodded, her long brown hair flailing around and hitting his face. He closed his eyes, protecting himself from the wild tresses. She giggled.

            "What is it?"  he asked, baffled that a girl was laughing at him. Her eyes gained a new colour, a new luminosity that made her look prettier than usual. She raised her hand and pointed at a person behind Ferio. He sighed.

            "Don't point at people, it's rude," he preached her, turning around and opening his mouth to apology. His eyes widened as the girl in front of him smiled in greeting. She lifted one hand and waved at them. 

            "Hi," she said, her voice as silky as the finest wine. He gulped. She was beautiful, her golden locks and green eyes entrancing him immediately. He gulped again, blinking rapidly, as if wondering whether she was an illusion or not. She remained at her spot. 

            "Hi, I'm Hanako and you?" the little girl asked. The strange girl smiled, tilted her head to the 

side, which made Ferio's heart skip a beat – she looked lovely like that – and told them her name. Fuu. 

Wind. 

Hanako frowned and scratched her eyes, and suddenly, her mouth formed a big 'o' and she screamed, "you're an angel!", her voice as eager as ever. She loosened her grip around Ferio's neck and clasped her hands together. Luckly enough, Ferio had not stopped holding Hanako, and so, she did not fell. 

            "Oh really?" Fuu said, winking at the girl. Hanako giggled some more. 

            "Would you like to eat something with us?" Ferio asked, opening the glass doors, walking to an empty table. He pointed to the empty chair beside him with his head. She bit her bottom lip, deciding on what to do. She ran a hand through her golden hair and sighed. She walked to his side and pulled a chair and sat down. He grinned. 

            "I'm Ferio, by the way," and outstretched his right hand, just like the gaijin way of greeting people. She looked at his hand, a puzzled look written across her face, and looked at Hanako, who also had the same clueless expression. He grinned. They looked so naive!

            "You should shake my hand," he advised them. Fuu watched him and then stared back at the hand. She touched his hand, watching for any danger. When she saw that it was harmless, she shook it with force, almost pulling his hand off. Hanako laughed loudly, making the people turn around and stare at those odd people. 

            A waitress arrived quickly at their side, a notepad in hand and a pen between her agile fingers. She smiled at the three of them, her red lips turned upwards in greeting. She winked at Ferio, which made him blush a crimson red. He cleared his throat. 

            "I'd like a hamburger and a coke. What about you, girls?" he asked, turning his attention to them. Hanako widened her eyes in anticipation and demanded ice-cream, even though the day was not very hot. She did not care about that small detail. 

            Fuu shook her head.

            The waitress left, not before leaving a note in front of Ferio. He looked at the message, blushed and crushed it into a ball. Hanako's eyes glinted with mischief. Could she truly be that young and naive? 

            "You have a girlfried!" Hanako screamed, lifting her arms in the air. Ferio stood up and moved to her side, pulling her limbs down with one hand, while the other was busy trying to cover her mouth. Yet, it was futile; sneakers could be heard from the back of the cafeteria. 

            Sighing in defeat, Ferio returned to his seat, slumping in his chair. It was not his day. He turned his head and observed the people around him, the usual customers drinking a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper. Some men had their ties loosened around their necks, the exposed skin as white as snow. 

            A man settled the newspaper down and rubbed his eyes, shaking his head to the right and to the left, cracking some sore joints in his muscles. He yawned, slapped his cheek, not that hard but leaving a red mark behind, and stood up. He took out some notes from his wallet, and after placing them on the table, he left. No one noticed his absence. He was a no-one.

            A gentle hand rested on Ferio's shoulder. He watched Fuu as she smiled and pointed to Hanako. She was pouting and frowning. Her tiny fist were punching the table. 

            "I want ice-cream!" she declared. Ferio sighed. Where was the waitress? As soon as he mouthed that question in his mind – Fuu secretly smiled to herself – the girl appeared, a silver tray on one single hand. Hanako watched the girl speechless. 

            She placed the ice-cream in front of Hanako, who suddenly revived and started to eat her dessert with gusto. Brown chips quickly dirtied her once clean face, and Fuu cleaned her with a white handkerchief that had been lying on the table. She rubbed the child's skin carefully, not applying too much pressure. 

            Ferio eyed the hamburger and started eating as well. The taste of meat immediately coaxed him to dream land, and he closed his eyes in delight. He chew the sandwich slowly, marveling as the taste infiltrated and spread through his system. The soft texture, the salty fragrance, the raw feeling of meat against his tongue...

            Incredible...

            Fuu watched them eat with admiration. Their faces showed so many emotions that confused her, yet, one was of pure pleasure. They looked like what the book had described! She rested her chin on her palm and eyed them with some jealousy, though she could not name the feeling. She had never felt that before. She looked at the dark liquid filling the transparent glass and decided that human food could not damage her body. 

            Drinking some of it, she felt disappointment seep in her heart, instead of the sweet taste of soft drink. She placed the glass in front of Ferio. She stared at the liquid for some time, displeased with the fact. She wanted to know what it tasted like. Was it as silky as wine? Or maybe as rough as honey, though as sweet as a kiss? She pursed her lips. 

            "You didn't like it?" Ferio asked, eyeing the soft drink with dubious eyes. He grasped it with his hand and gulped some of it, licking his lips afterwards. "It's very good. You thought it was too sweet?" he asked again. Her cheeks reddened slightly, making her look healthier. He smiled. 

            "No, I thought it was... tasteless," she answered with finality, though she felt somewhat guilty with her response. She turned to Hanako, who had finished her dessert and was cleaning her mouth with a napkin. She grinned at Fuu.

            "It was good!" she claimed happily, her dirty teeth shining as she smiled. Fuu patted her head, adjusted her shirt collar, and placed the empty plate with remnants of chocolate nearer to the centre of the table. The waitress arrived and took the empty plates, and soon after, left the table, not before sending Fuu a curious look. Something sparkled in her eyes, a certain fire consuming her soul. Fuu shuddered slightly, rubbing her arms carefully. 

            "Are you cold?" Ferio asked, taking off his black blouse and handing it to her. Fuu stared at the object for some minutes, her fingers resting quietly on her lap, not moving at all. Ferio offered it again. She shook her head, and told him that she was not cold. She was just feeling nervous, anxious. 

            The three left the cafeteria, satisfied with the world when a scream pierced the quietness that had settled after their departure. Ferio turned his head as the figure of a young woman with red hair and deep blue eyes ran in their direction, her face twisted in worry, that is, until she saw Hanako.     

She was carrying a bag full of vegetables, her face wet with the sweat, Her eyes had lost  their luminosity when she had discovered the disappearence of her daughter, yet, it had returned upon her sight. The fear that had been gripping her heart suddenly left, and she ran to her side as fast as possible. She shook with anticipation and sank to the ground, bringing her to her chest, hugging her with all her might. Her fingers sank deep within the girl's clothes. 

            She kissed her forehead, her cheeks, and traced her arms and face with shaky fingers. Some time later, she sighed in relief, kissing her daughter once more and bowing to Ferio, who bowed back. She marveled at the influence the girl had on her. How the girl had almost killed her with fright! She hugged her once more, this time, tighter. She was afraid of losing her again.

Fuu watched the scene with love, marveling at the exchange of loving gestures. The mysteriousness rested on those two women, a young and an old one. They held such a relationship that she could not describe with words, only feel with her soul. She placed her hand on her chest, smiling at them.

"Thank you, I am deeply in debt," the mother said. She bowed and took Hanako's hand in hers, and mother and daughter left the hectic place, an aura of true and restored happiness hanging over their heads. 

"I need to go as well," Fuu replied, waving to Ferio and walking down the road. Ferio watched her back with eyes full of emotion. The image of Hanako meeting her mother forever imprinted in his mind. He cleared his thorat.

"Will we meet again?" he asked. Fuu stopped and turned around, a dazzling smile plastered on her face. 

"Only God knows," she answered back and left him. Her figure slowly disappeared as it reached far away, turning into a dark spot until it got foggy and forever disappeared. He sighed and walked in the opposite direction. 

             Would they meet again? Perhaps. 

            Only future can tell. Or maybe God as well? 

TBC 


End file.
